Deep Within
by Lilymon
Summary: (Completed) Touya x Yuki Yue. This is my fic from CCS... I hope you all like it. It's reviewed... anything else to add, please tell me
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – I don't own Sakura Card Captors, and I don't have money, I'm not even a writer! Please, don't sue me…..

Well, this is a yaoi fanfiction. Romance, fluff, romance again, lemon (a little) and some nice ending, enjoy. Touya x Yukito / Touya x Yue / Yue + Clow

Oh, this is my fist one, so please, be nice. Review kudasai……

There was a little mistake since i didn't know how worked so I had to take the story down... but here it is again... hope you all like it..

_**DEEP WITHIN**_

**PROLOGUE**

Everything was ok, almost a year passed since that boy called Eriol made a big mess in Kinomoto's life. Now, everything was normal. Normal yet boring. Sakura was finally with her true love Shoran, they were a couple now and very happy. Kinomoto Fujitaka was caring on with his life normally, better now, that he could understand his past life as half Mage Clow and he could see, now, his beloved wife again. Tomoyo was still dressing Sakura in those funny clothes, just to record it, since all the cards were turned into Sakura Cards. The problem was this couple: Touya and Yukito. The letter knew by now his true form, Yue, and was learning how to live with it. Touya was still the soccer team leader and now he had recuperated his powers. He could see his mother again. They were living a normal life now, but, since Yukito discovered that his grandparents weren't never there, he started to become lonely. He didn't like to spend the night and some evenings alone at home, so, he was going more often at Kinomoto's, just to be with his best friend. Things between Touya and Yukito were nothing but lovely, even though they didn't realized how close they were getting. Touches in Yuki's face were being more used and some tender words were said. They were friends, even more, best friends, in such a way that they couldn't be without each other for over a day. They knew they loved each other but they were too shy or even too coward to tell what they really felt. Until that day…


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE – A TRIVIAL DAY**

"Touya? Where's Yukito?" – said Sakura with a sad face as she walked her way to school beside Touya's bike

"He's kinda sick. I guess he won't go to class today. After school I'll go to his house to pass him today's class"

"Can I go to?" – Sakura eyes were shining more than the sun itself

"'Course. But I guess he would get sicker if he sees a Kaijyuu like you entering the house and breaking it all!"

"I'm NOT A KAIJYUU!"

Class went fine to both of them, well, almost. To Touya went just boring. He looked at the empty chair beside him and felt a small emptiness in his heart. Nothing was nice when we was without his best friend

…

"Dad! I'm home!"

"Welcome son! How was class?" – asked the always smiling dad

"Just boring. Trivial."

"Why?"

"Nothing at all, just boring"

"And Tsukishiro-kun? Is he ok?"

"Yeah. I guess. I'm going to see him now, just to check on him."

"Can you do me a favor before going to his house?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Just go to the supermarket buy some food for the dinner, can you do it?"

Touya nodded as he caught the money and went through the door

"Bye!"

"Bye! Son, take care!"

The day was turning into night and the sky was heavy with dark clouds.

"_It's gonna rain"_ – he thought.

The street was crowded and the rain started to fall down.

"_Shit!"_ – He started to run as fast as he could to the supermarket. Bought what he needed and rushed to his house.

"_Damn rain, I guess I won't be able to go to Yuki's today"_

He just stopped at some red light. He had nothing in mind, nothing but the cold rain, the cold weather. He looked around, so normal, so usual, so…

"Trivial day" – he said in a low voice

Suddenly he stopped and something caught his eyes. A boy, wearing black suit and a black rain coat. He had blue hair and seemed familiar

"_Hiragizawa?"_

"Eriol!" – he yelled

Across the street the boy was standing on a flashlight. Looking at Touya.

"It's been so long… Touya… come say "hi" to me…"

Suddenly Touya's eyes lost all the bright and he was moving by some kind of force. The light was red but he was crossing the street anyway.

"Eriol? Eriol what will you do?" – asked a girl with butterflies wings

"Soon you'll see, dear Rubymoon, believe me…"

"AHHHHHHHH! Eriol? Why?"

What they could see after was a strange noise that seemed like a car crash and a body on the street.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO – LOOKING FOR YOU**

The rain was really heavy at Kinomoto's living room window. Fujitaka was sitting on the sofa as he was getting more worried about his son.

"_Where might he be?...Guess I'm gonna prepare the dinner with what we have so that when Touya arrives he'll have something warm to eat" – _always worried about his son's health.

Sakura came downstairs and turned the TV on as her father goes prepare the dinner.

and the weather won't get any better. Some strange rain came above Tomoeda's City about a few hours ago. We still don't have any information about how this strange rain came in. Now, Tomoeda's City regional news---

"_Where's Touya? I thought that we were going to see Yukito together today… if he went without me…"_

Sakura was almost angry exploding when she heard something really strange on the TV

a car accident involving a guy happened this evening in this city near a supermarket… the guy was hit by a car and he is now in Tomoeda's Centre Hospital with no life danger… Kinomoto Touya was supposed to come back home with dinner when he crossed an avenue in a red light and was hit, getting unconscious ---

"Dad! It's Touya! Dad!" – Sakura was crying hard and totally nervous

"Let's go to the hospital now!" – They caught the rain coats and rushed to the hospital

Meanwhile at Yukito's house…

…

"To-ya… pick up the phone… wanna talk to you…"

…

"To-ya…"

He hung up the phone

"Maybe they went to eat someplace else…"

Turned his head, he went to bed. He would ask him to come to his house to study although was raining and he was sick. Maybe he just wanted to be close with Touya for a while.

Two days have passed and Yukito got better, went to school and didn't saw Touya there. Two days. A long time. Something happened and he could feel it.

The days passed, Yukito called Touya's house and everytime he went to it, no one answered.

"_What's going on?"_

On his way home he saw someone familiar, maybe…

"To-ya! To-ya!" – he ran to the boy's back, put his hand on Touya's shoulder and said

"To – ya! I was looking for you… I was so worried… to-"

"Sorry… er, do I know you?" – said a strange guy

"Oh my! Sorry sir! I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone I know, sorry!"

He turned, frustrated

"_To-ya"…_


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE – DEEP FEELINGS**

Touya woke up a little dizzy. Light walls around him. Heavy cuts all over and broken ribs. Pain. In the hospital everything was quiet, so he had time to sleep and cry. So many things were in his head, so many days have passed…

"_Pain…damn…I wanna get out of here! Damn…Yuki, where are you? Why you didn't come to see me? Why? I wanna see you…I miss you. How long am I here? I caused everybody worries…damn you Touya! Sakura was so worried with you…she cried…I should not make her cry…and dad…oh god! So worried…"_

Tears were now running his face down. He tried to fight against them. Useless, in vain. He couldn't take it. He was crying because he's got everyone worried about him, because he was in that bed, in that suffocating hospital room, crying because he missed the most important person in his life.

"_Yuki…do you know where I am? Do you know how I am? Do you? Where are you then, where? Why won't you come? Will you come? Guess no…I wish I could touch your face now. I wish I could see you. I need you now. Don't you see it? Everytime, always. I need you. I wanna be close to you. Near you. All around you. But…but…I'm such a fool. Why can't I say how much I care for you? Why?"_

He got tired. Tomorrow he could go home because his wounds wouldn't hurt that badly. Tomorrow he would say to him. Everything. Got tired of crying, closed his eyes and fell asleep…

Yukito got home. It was already night, he was tired, tired of looking for Touya, tired of looking. Closed the door, sat on his sofa. Sleepy, went to his bed, he needed it. Soft, warm, gentle.

"_Just like To-ya's arms" – _he thought

He closed his eyes. Toss and turned. Couldn't sleep. There was something in his heart, a kind of pain, suffocating pain. He felt something hot running down his face. He was crying.

"_To-ya. Where are you? I looked everywhere… umf… … remember at that sakura tree, when you told me that you didn't want me to fade, to vanish? And now YOU vanished! Where are you? Is there a problem with you? Are you passing through something? Why won't you tell me then? Aren't we friends? I thought I was, we were. More than that… somehow you became more than a friend to me… you were always this way, quiet. But your eyes…always said your feelings…you always did the impossible to keep me safe and alive. I own you so much. I own you my life. You gave up your powers to help me out…and now all I can say is thank you, all I can do now is smile, even if I'm hurt. You deserve this. You deserve the best, always… maybe…someday…I'll be able to say I love you"_

"I won't give up on you. Tomorrow. I'll look for you again"

Fell asleep, warm arms around him

"My dear creature…don't cry…why? You don't have to suffer this much…all I want is your happiness…always…Yue…sleep well, my angel…"


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR – ELECTRICAL STORM**

"I'm so tired!" – yelled the tall boy with black hair

Touya, you should go straight to your room and get some rest. You still have these scratches and this cut in your thorax! – Sakura was still worried about his brother

"Don't worry too much or the kaijyuu will explode! … ha ha ha…"

"I'M NOT A KAIJYUU! ONIICHAN NO BAKA!" – she almost kicked him but remembered that he was wounded

"You two, stop fighting! Sakura, to your room, I have to talk to your brother… please?" – fujitaka

As soon as Sakura started climbing the stairs, their father said:

"Touya – kun, don't you think you should call someone?"

"Dad?"

"Tsukishiro – kun might be worried."

Touya blushed a little; did his father know about his feelings? Went to the phone. No answer.

"_Touya, you have to understand that everything is ok with me. You can count on me for everything, you can come to _me_ if you need some advice or if you need just to talk…you and Tsukishiro – kun need eachother. I just hope you'll come to me to say that…" – _Fujitaka thought to himself

"Touya – kun?"

"What?"

"Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure…"

They sat on the sofa. Some silence between them until the father broke it:

"Son, I want to say something to you"

"What dad? Is there any problem?"

"It's about Tsukishiro – kun"

"Yukito?"

"Yes"

Touya looked at his father and understood the situation. This conversation would be a decisive one. It was time for him to admit his feelings.

"I know that you and Tsukishiro – kun are very close friends. I know too that you miss him and you want to be near him everytime. Do you… don't you think that you feel something more towards him?"

Touya blushed furiously this time

"Wh- why are you saying that?"

"At the hospital you talked in your sleep. You kept calling tsukishiro's name and you said…I love you a couple of times…and it's been a while now that I've noticed that you and Tsukishiro – kun are getting more…connected and together…"

Touya went blank now. He didn't know how to feel or what to say

"I just want you to know that I'm ok with it. I don't have any problem and, in fact, I'm happy that you feel something so special for him and I'm really proud of you, for being so mature. You can come to me if you need any kind of advice…ok? You can count on me for anything…"

Touya was surprised yet happy to the fact that his father was so understanding and even more that he was accepting his love for another guy.

"Thank you dad…I mean it…"

The rain was falling again. Somehow the rain was always falling when something important happen. Touya went to his room, changed clothes and ran away, under the rain, he didn't care anymore, he ran like wild, determinated to say everything to Yukito, wherever was his answer. Electrical storm, that was the way, he felt.

"_Yuki…please, just listen to me… I …I love you"_

Finally, he was at Yukito's door…


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE – THE DAY WE DIED**

Yukito has just arrived home when Touya knocked the door. Yukito rushed by the feeling that could be something important. When he opened the door he sees Touya standing there breathless and soaking wet. He wide his amber eyes then hided them under his grey hair.

"Come in To-ya…"

Touya stepped in, making the ground wet, he took of his shoes and went to the living room, without looking into Yukito's eyes. Silence. Yukito silently took his suit leaving just his school blouse. Touya was wearing a social blouse with some black jeans pants. He had some bandages around his thorax. Yukito closed the door behind them and came in front of Touya without saying a word. Leaning close to the taller boy, Yukito touched his face for the first time. Touya had some red marks on his cheeks and a cut on his low lip. Yukito starred at it. He walked in circles around Touya, hugging him, feeling the coldness of rain entering his clothes and heart. Both of them were wet now. Touya broke the hug because his cut chest hurted. Coming close again to Touya and trying not to cry, Yukito spoke in a silent and painful voice

"What happened to you To-ya?"

"Yuki…"

Yukito stopped him and started to cry. Two drops could be seen in each side of his cheeks. He put his head on Touya's neck while he unbuttoned Touya's blouse slowly. The letter couldn't do anything. He loved Yuki and the feeling of his hands opening slowly his blouse made him close his eyes in pleasure. He opened the whole blouse. Touya was wet, cold, and with a lot of bandages around him. Yukito passed his fingers lightly over them.

"To-ya…"

"I'm sorry Yuki, I only cause you problem. I'm so sorry…"

"Shhhhhh…don't say anything…to-ya …just…just be close to me…please…"

Slowly Yukito took the bandages so he could see his wounds. He had a huge cut on his chest and some light cuts on his back and near his waist. Yukito cried hard now. Touched the wounds lightly and with passion. He kissed gently the big cut on Touya and this one moaned a little in a mix of pain and pleasure. Yukito started kissing every wound in Touya's body until he was face-to-face with his love. Put his hand on Touya's face and starred at the cut in his lip. Kissed it too. They were kissing. Touya was getting warm with this feeling. They couldn't take it anymore. There were so many feelings and so many unsaid words between them that they just couldn't take it. Touya ignored the pain and hugged Yukito as the time seemed to stop.

"Yukito…"

"To-ya? Why? What happened? What are those wounds? Why? You should…you should have told me! What-"

Touya kissed Yukito's lips once more and a little desperately. Yukito allowed him to put his soft and warm tongue inside his mouth so they could be more connected. That's what they waited and wanted for a long time. Touya's hands came down to Yukito's waist as they deepened the kiss. No words were needed now. They were lost in each one own world yet the same reality. Both of them were warm and Touya was unbuttoning Yukito's school blouse. The smaller boy's skin was white as snow and soft as silk. Touya's hands got up and down, grabbing every part, running fingers to every warm spot. Yukito was getting on with the entire caress when Touya started to work with his fingers on a hard nipple. Touya kissed very slowly and lovingly the other's neck, collarbone and finally the nipples, sucking it lightly and giving little bites.

"To-ya…wait…"

Yukito conduced Touya to the futon that was on the floor. On his knees, Yukito unzipped Touya's pants allowing him to see that there was another cut in his right leg. Yukito ran his fingers along the cut and kissed it. Touya laid Yuki down, cold water drops coming from his hair. Touya took Yukito's pants off and got totally on top of the smaller boy's body. He cupped Yukito's chin with his hand and whispered in his ear:

"Yuki…I love you…"

That was it. Yukito started to cry silently while Touya kissed his belly running his fingers along Yukito's sensible area. Leaning down a little, Touya kissed Yuki's hot area, a long time awakened. It was unbelievable! The feeling, the hot flesh in his mouth and Yukito's moans were driving Touya insane. Letting go of Yuki hardness he used his hand to gently stroke his lover while he could kiss him until Yuki got his orgasm.

"Yuki…I love you…do…do you want me to do something? I just want you so much…"

"To-ya, I just…I just want to be like this…just be here and never go away again…be with me…"

Touya was resting beside Yuki, touching his hair and his bare skin. Yuki came close and they were kissing again. Everything happened so fast and so full of passion, so full of love. Touya couldn't be over Yuki for a long time because of his wounds.

"Yuki…come here…"

Touya managed to put Yukito on him in a sitting position. Yuki could feel what Touya wanted and got a little scared

Y"uki, don't be afraid. If you don't want it's ok…I wont hurt you…never"

"To-ya…I…I…I want, I know you'll never hurt me and I trust you, but I'm still wondering how you got these wounds… I got-"

"Shhhhhhhhh…after we talk…"

Yukito close his eyes and started to sit on Touya's . To both of them it was something new. It hurted a little but, come on, it was Touya, it would never be different, it was fate, they were meant to be together. It would never hurt…he trusted Touya more than everyone, more than anyone…he wanted to be like this forever. They were together and they were one now. Closed eyes and light moans. Soft pleasured screams. Names out. And the rain kept falling down…eternally.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX – THE DAY AFTER**

It was a sunny day when Yukito awoke alone on his futon. Was it just a dream? Was Touya ever there? No, he was naked. He got up and put the white blanket around his slim body while looking for someone, a lot of things on his mind. Flashes of yesterday. Touya was in the kitchen making breakfast, he was wearing his pants and his hair was still a mess. Yukito stood at the door and kept looking at these cuts on Touya's body.

"Oh Yuki, you're awake!" – said Touya gently kissing Yukito

"Good morning To-ya, did you sleep well?"

"Beside you who wouldn't?"

"To-ya, everything happened so fast, yesterday, do you…do you really love me? Mean, sorry for asking but yesterday I was so inside you that it just seemed too good to be true…"

"Of course I do Yuki. I proved it to you last night. I love everything in you. I love what you are and what I am when I'm with you, I love the light around you, the aura around you…"

"Then why I didn't know what happened to you?"

"I told dad to call you but he said that everytime that he tried, there was nobody at home"

"I was looking for you"

"Were you?"

"Yes…I looked everywhere but…everytime I got to your house, nobody answered me…everytime I called…"

"I'm such a fool Yuki… I thought you knew where I was mad that you didn't want to see me"

"And I thought that you just vanished or moved without telling me, then I got angry"

"I would never do that…never…I love you and you are my best friend, now even more, you are my boyfriend…come Yuki, I'll tell everything that happened to me OK? Just promises not to get sad ok?"

"Thank you To-ya…"

He just couldn't remember who was the boy across the street…


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN – TIME BETWEEN**

"Tadaima!" – said Touya with his boyfriend Yukito

"Okaerinasai, Touya-kun and Tsukishiro-kun!" – said the always happy Fujitaka-san

"Let's have some dinner?" – Fujitaka said as they went to the kitchen

Everything was normal between Touya and Yukito. They started their relationship about two years ago and now they study at the same University. Touya is doing medicine and Yukito is managing to be a Judge (?). Their relationship was wide open now. Fujitaka was the one that gave the most support to both of them. Sakura knew officially after 3 months of dating. In the beginning she got a little sad but she realized how happy Yukito was with her brother and accepted them freely. At the University, their classmates knew too, although they just keep a little more discrete there, because this relationship it's not very well accepted by everyone.

"So, how was work dad?"

"Normal, the class went fine and soon, tonight, I'll do some extra works, so I'll come back late tonight, maybe I won't even come. Yukito-kun, are you willing to stay here…err…I mean, for the night?"

"He will! Err…if he wants, of course…"-said Touya without even thinking about his father's reaction

"Ha, ha, ha…. You're right. Yukito-kun, look, if you guys are willing to do things to make the night better, just don't forget to be safe ok?" – teased his father, smiling widely

"Ha- hay!" – said Yukito with his face turning red

"Dad, err, where's Sakura?"

"She went to Tomoyo's house with Shoran to spend the night"

"What! That kaijyuu! She's sleeping out of her house with that…with that…ohhhhhh, damn brat! Dad, how could you let that happened?"

"Touya – kun, Sakura is a grown up girl now, you don't have to worry that much. I trust her and I know that she knows what's wrong or right and what's good or not to her."

"She's not a grown up girl! Well, actually…she is…but"

"To-ya, oh my! You and your sister complex! Try to get some therapy" – said Yukito teasing and smiling at Touya

"Tsc, you shut up!" – Touya said that giving a full kiss on Yukito's lips, which made the guy turn red, because they were in front of Fujitaka

"You two! Are we going to have dinner or not?"

"HAY!" (both)

…

Finally they were together now and all alone. Touya and Yukito were on the sofa kissing eachother deeply. Touya had his t-shirt off and Yuki was touching that lost and long scar, Yukito loved her. Yuki sat on Touya's lap, wrapped his arms around Touya's neck and kissed him in a very seductive way. Touya was playing with yuki's nipples, touching, caressing, and, when he could, licking and sucking, making Yuki get wild. The smaller boy down his hands to unzip Touya's shorts. As he got his hands inside, Touya just stopped him very sad:

"Yuki…wait! Wait! Wait! You know, I just remembered, I would hate if I had to stop this again, so…I'm gonna do the dishes then we can go up to the bedroom and finish what we started? Ok?"

"Can't you do it later to-ya?" – said Yukito with a childish face, which made Touya almost forget about the dishes

"Sorry, but if dad arrives and sees us here… and the kitchen in that mess, he would get really mad."

"Uhhhh…go then, but be quick ok?"

Touya went to the kitchen and started to do the dishes as fast as he could when he saw a big light coming from de door, when he turned to see…

"Yue!"


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT – FORBIDDEN MEMORIES**

"Yue? What?...why?" – said Touya a little surprised because it was over three years by now the he last saw Yue. He almost forgot about his life.

"Good night To-ya…" - Said some strange voice but with the same tenderness that Yuki mentions his name.

Something was not right. Why would Yue appear after so long?... something was happening for sure.

"Yue, do you… do you need something?" – said Touya a little afraid, but in a lovely way, after all, Yue was his lover's other half.

"No, I was just… anyway… I was seeing you and… my false form and I…wondered how nice it would be if…if…nothing. Forget it…" - Yue turned away to the living room hiding the blush on his cheeks.

"What Yue? Say it. What would be nice?"

"I … it's been so long since the last time I felt so happy. We were wondering if, since me and my false form are the same, if you could be…do…the same, 'cause Yukito would feel complete, and so would I."

"Same?"

"Yeah, you know? Like you did on the sofa…" - he lowered his head thinking about what he just said. He asked the guy to love him! A strange thing to ask – _"No"_

"_You like Yukito, not me, you could never love me. Me and Yukito we are NOT the same. How could you. How could you love me?" – _He realized that he was impulsive and used normal words to talk to Touya and he never talked about his feelings so openly with someone before

"I just needed to know. I should never leave Yukito's mind. I'm just… I'm useless now and I'm bored" – as he turned his way to the living room, Touya put hi hand on the angel's shoulder, turned him and kissed him very passionately.

"Yue and Yuki are the same to me. I love both of you, you should've told me before, and so we could know eachother better by now. Why you kept yourself for so long? 3 years is a long time…"

"Sorry, but I …couldn't understand why or how could you love two people, two totally different people."

"You are sad Yue. I wish I could know you better, learn things about you, your life, your wishes, your desires…what…what do you like? And why don't you eat? Why are you still here without touching me?"

Touya somehow felt about Yue the same he feels about Yukito; his aura was as bright as the letter. He love both the same way.

"I'm useless, the mistress have turned the Clow cards into Sakura cards a long time ago. She got strong and I could calmly and unconsciously return you power back. You are happy with Yukito and I couldn't interfere in your relationship. Nobody needs me anymore. I can't protect no one now, so I slept on yukito's mind for all these years and almost vanished totally, but… I can't, I can't keep this loneliness anymore. It's hurting me. Suffocating me. You are my only hope, so I came today to ask you for a favor…"

"Say it."

"Can you love me?"

Touya was shocked, he didn't know what to say, all he could do was smile, touch Yue's chin and close his eyes

"Yue. If I close my eyes I can feel you better. You are as soft as Yuki and as warm as him… Your hair is like silk and your lips…" - touya gently kissed them

"Your lips taste like…moon."

Yue smiled. The first one in years. And it was a sincere smile. Touya wrapped his arms around the angel's waist pulling him close to feel his body better. Long silver hair was all over Touya's arms. They were kissing deeper now, tongues battle within them. A soft laugh in Yue's head.

"Will you love me?" – asked Yue with a child face. Just like Yukito.

Touya gently drove Yue to his bedroom. Once they were safe and alone Touya started taking out Yue's robe.

"_A lot of cloth" – _he thought

Yue was wearing a white one piece now with his hair unbraided. He came close to Touya, hugging him.

"You told me you wanted to know me better. Still want that?"

"Yes, then I'm complete. You and Yukito will make me happy. Like always…"

Yue put his lips on Touya's collarbone and spread his wings. Suddenly the room was full with wind and a very strong light. Touya widened his eyes, he was not seeing Yue or his room anymore, and he was in some kind of house on an antique way of living. There was a tall man, with a dark-blue coat with stars. Beside him was a little boy with silver hair, maybe five or six year-old, and a yellow cat with wings. Another scene. The silver haired boy, now with 10 years, playing with some creature that seemed to be made of water. Clow the child kept saying… The man is sitting on his red chair, reading a book, when a teenager enters the room. The same silvered hair boy, with 19 years old. He was crying and screaming something that Touya couldn't read or listen. Suddenly the older guy comes close to the angel, grab him with violence and kiss him full on the lips. 23 years now. A bed. With black silk sheets. A man is sleeping, he has blue long hair and he seems to be calm now. The angel enters the room somewhat nervous. Get on his knees and kiss the Mage's front, making him awake. Suddenly the angel was in bed, getting naked by the older man. Passionate screams and tears all over. The mage was possessing the younger creature and the letter seemed to like it. Somewhat violent. 25 years now. He was again crying his head on the Mage's lap. Touya could read what the angel was saying. I love you Clow . Touya was now feeling a pain in his heart, maybe he was feeling the same pain that Yue was feeling at that moment time. A living room. Silence. Touya walked across the room to find the mage talking to his guardians. The silver haired man was crying and screaming and the golden lion was quiet with his head looking at the floor. A kiss and the angel fall asleep, turning into some kind of symbol. Another kiss and the lion stick into some kind of book that vanishes a second later. The mage turned and faced Touya. He smiled a little and said: Your judgment won't take long to happen . After that, Touya was back to reality, Yue was still hugging him and they were still on his room.

"What? What was that?" – said Touya feeling both sad and amazed

"Those were all of my forbidden memories. Now you know everything about me… I just sent you to my past… sorry for all my memories, they're all sad…" - as he looked a the floor

"Yue…you suffered so much! You don't deserve that! You didn't deserve that! I wish I could do something. No! I will do something! I'm gonna make you very happy. I promiss. Forget these bad memories. I'll be here now, forever by your side… forever with you…" - as they hugged eachother

"I love you Touya"

They kissed as Touya put Yue in his bed. The angel hided his wings and took his clothes off totally. Touya looke amazed by the angel's body, touching the body like if it was going to crack. Touya noticed that Yue had the same spots that Yukito had. The angel was sensible with Touya's touches and became aroused as touya started working on his nipples and stroking him. With love, Touya opened Yue's legs while Yue sucked Touya's fingers lightly, making them moist. First Touya put his fingers inside Yue, making the angel cry his name out. After he placed his erection on that small hole and entered all inside Yue, this one cried, feeling more pleasure that his body could handle.

"_It's been so long… I don't feel any pain with you To-ya, why? With Clow, I always felt some pain, but with you… it's different… why?"_

The angel went wild when Touya hit that spot inside every man. Touya stroked Yue in the same rhythm as his hips movement in and out, leading them to the total orgasm. They fell in the bed totally breathless. Their bodies covered with heat. Touya fell asleep fast, because he was tired, the angel stood awake, feeling Touya's hair.

"Thank you to-ya, I'll love you forever. He, Yuki is glad… we are… complete now…"

And both were sleeping


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE – WHAT LIES BENEATH**

At the University, the students were doing a debate about some polemical subjects like sex, love, drugs, homosexuality and bisexuality among society.

"It's open now the first debate from Judges Class 3-A. We, teachers, are now going to make some personal questions to you, students, to answer. You all have the choice of answering or not to our questions and to argue with that OK. It would be good if some of you could argue, then we can, officially, open the debate."

"Then, well, the first question… Tsukishiro Yukito-san. Remember, this is a personal question, if you don't want to answer you might not to. So, would you or would you not have a relationship with another person from the same sex? Why?"

"Yes, teacher, I would" – said Yukito with a tense voice

"And why would you?"

"To me fags are disgusting!" – interrupted a guy who was looking at Yukito

"We are talking about bisexuality Noraku-san and it's not disgusting. Suppose that you have a friend that is a guy too. You and he are the best friends ever and you have a girlfriend that is a bitch, she doesn't care about you and cheat on you, on the other hand, your best friend is tender and wants to be with you all the time. You feel nice when you are close to him and he makes you happy, then, someday, you discover that he is in love with you. What would you do?" – said Yukito with a sweet face, thinking about Touya

…

"Just think what love is all about. Is it about gender or about what you feel for the person, what the person is inside? Love isn't just sex or body, is about giving and receiving and about happiness. It's about feelings and relationship. So, who would you be with?"

"Yeah, err…you're right. I guess I would be with my friend" – says the guy, regretting his previous commentary

"Nice argument Tsukishiro-san, you got an A!" – applause was heard

At Touya's class, they were analyzing some corpses

"Ow man! This is so nice!" – said Touya while holding a lung in his hands

Lunch time. Touya and Yukito met under some old Sakura tree, their especial one. After a lovely, passionate kiss they decided to eat. Finishing his lunch Touya stared at Yukito, eating like mad (like always). He waited for some time space, maybe when Yukito stop to breath, to kiss him again. And kissed for a long time.

"To-ya, what happened?"

"Nothing, it's just that I wanted to kiss you…"

"Oh…mmmmm…"

"Yuki…"

"What?"

"Promises won't be mad?"

"No, I wont, tell me, what happened?"

"I won't be able to drive you home today and probably I might not go to your house tonight…"

"Ow my! Were you worried about that?"

"I just thought…"

"You think too much…"

"I guess I know the way to my home….ha ha, I guess I'll get lost!"

"Yu…ki…"

"I'll go alone today…even though I'll miss you a lot…"

"Oh come here!"

So Yukito was going home all by himself after a long time. He was quiet and looking at the street, thinking about what he said in the debate. When he turned the corner, he saw someone familiar standing at his house's door. It was a kind of boy wearing some occidental clothes. He was somehow known…

"Good afternoon Yukito – kun…"

Yukito recognized the voice and the boy

"E-Eriol?"

"How are you, my old friend?"

"Fine and you?" – said Yukito with a friendly face, there was no reason for him to dislike the boy or to be afraid of him

"Come in, let's have some tea."

"It won't be necessary, I came here for a special reason…"

"…"

"I came here to talk to you…Yue…"

Suddenly lights were all over and some kind of angel with white clothes and silver hair appeared in front of the boy.

"Clow?"

"How are you Yue? It's been a long time now…"

"Clow…what…what do you want…to talk about?"

"I've been watching you for over three years now. I've seen how you and Kinomoto – san became very close friends and, believe me, I was very happy for you. I was happy that you finally found someone that really loves you."

"Clow…I'm going to be very sincere with you. It took me a long time to get over you. If it wasn't for To-ya I'd probably be looking for you until today. I was very happy that To-ya could love me. If you ask me, yes, I'm happy and I'm living a life that I never thought I deserved to live."

"Yue…you are happy…but the reason I'm here is not to congratulate you…you are a judge but now, I'm going to judge…"

"?...what?"

"I don't want some guy hanging around with my creature without deserving him. I don't want to see you suffer anymore, I was very bad with you a long time ago…" - said Eriol to himself – so I'm going to judge you and Kinomoto – kun

"Clow! What! Clo-" - eriol looked at Yue, smiled and made him pass out

"Don't get me wrong beloved Yue, I just want to make you happy…after all…"


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN – SOLITUDE**

The next day was strange. Touya couldn't find Yukito anywhere. At lunch time he looked for him, went to his class and his friends told that he hadn't come to school today. After the class, touya went to Yukito's house and there was nobody there. When he turned his way home, accidentally he touched the door and felt something strange. A kind of flash. Something had happened and he knew it. He ran to his house.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"What Touya-kun, what happened?" – said Fujitaka worried about his son

"Dad, where's Sakura?'"

"She went to Tomoyo's house and will sleep there tonight'

"I'm going there, don't wait for me!"

"Touya – kun, what happened?"

"It's Yuki dad! Something bad happened… gotta go!"

He took his motorcycle and ran to Tomoyo. Lot of things on his mind

"_Yuki, where are you? Something happened, I know, I feel. Oh my! I don't wanna even think that something really bad happened to you…"_

"Sakura, please, make a pose! Let me record you in this pretty cloth I made especially for you…please? The Card Captors Sakura has to show down!"

"Tomoyo! You can't change, can you? Shoran, am I pretty on this?"

"Ye-Yes Sa- Sakura…you are…gorgeous.."

"Oh thank you Shoran!" – as she kissed him shyly on the lips

bling – blong – bling – blong

"Tomoyo, there's somebody at the door. Who might it be? It's 10:00 pm!"

"Is there? Ok Sakura, you prepare the pose and I'll go check the door…be right back!'

At the door

"To- touya! What happened?"

'Where's Sakura?"

"She's in my room upstairs, I'll call her!"

"No! I'll go there… err…can I come in?"

"Of course Touya, come in, this way please..."

…

'Sakura, it's Touya, he wants to talk to you"

"Touya, what happened? You seem tired and worried with something…"

"Sakura, please do me a favor... look for Yuki's aura and find him to me, please?"

"Wha- what happened?"

"Yuki's gone! I can't find him anywhere, and I went to his house and I felt something odd, like if something bad happened…"

Sakura closed her eyes and some kind of shiny symbol appeared under her floating body. Now she was flying ( her aura) over Tomoeda, over Yukito's house, the Penguin Park. Suddenly she saw a full moon and a guy with three people around him. She saw a black puma with butterflies wings, a boy who looked alike a mage, beside him a girl, red eyes and long purple hair and beside her a guy, tall, with angel wings and a very long silver hair.

"_Spinel Sun, Eriol, Ruby Moon and.."_

"Yue!"

"What?"

"I know where Yue is! He is with Clow Reed and he is with his own guardians…he was beside Ruby Moon and seemed…cold…Just like the way he was before meeting you, Touya."

"Why is he with Clow?" – asked Touya feeling hurt.

"I don't know oniichan! Maybe…maybe he wanted to come back to his life before meeting you…Oh ! Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No! He couldn't! He wouldn't go back without telling me! It would be unfair! He-!"

"Touya looked down. He ran away from Tomoyo's house and went to his house."

"_Why would Yue be with Clow? Why he left without saying anything to me? Is he…is he in love with him again? Yue…Yukito…why? Don't you love me?..."_

He ran to his house and rushed to his bed. Throwing himself on it, he started to cry until he hear some knocks on his door

"Touya – kun? It's me, dad, what happened? You come from school in a rush saying that something bad happened with Yukito – kun and now you come with this face and without saying a word…"

"…"

"Can't you tell me?"

Touya stood up and unlocked the door allowing his father to enter in his room and in his life. They sat on the bed, looking to each other when finally Touya told

"Dad, you've always been there for me and I'm glad for that. So I'll tell you everything. I've been dating Yuki for over three years now and we crossed so many things and barriers to be together, we went through hard times and people that just couldn't accept the way we are, we went through prejudice and all kinds of stuff and I hoped we could be together forever, I wished that…but…but now, now he seems to be with someone else…maybe you know him…actually you are a half of the guy that has and always will have Yue's heart. I thought that I could substitute Clow, but I guess I can't. what makes me sad is that, although I try I can't be mad at Yukito, I just love him so much…but…(sobs)…but…if Yue is happy with him it's OK…now what makes me sad is that he just went without telling anything to me, like if it was nothing. I'm so sad! And angry!" – tears were now coming down his face

"Touya, I can't tell that I know how you feel because I am not you. I'm your father and all I can do is giving you some advice. I think that you might have a different way of seeing Yue cause I'm sure that, if he ran away to stay with someone else, he would have said it to you. I'm sure he loves you and that you mean a lot to him. Yukito-kun doesn't seem to be the kind of person that would do this."

"Sakura told me that he looked cold…just the way he was before the first time we met"

"Touya-kun, you changed Yue's personality, made him lovelier, more sociable and I'm sure he wouldn't like to back to that way before. Maybe you should go after him, to talk to him. Don't give up on him…"

"You're right dad! Tomorrow I'll go to that old house where Eriol used to live; maybe he might be there, even if I don't know what to say to him."

Fujitaka smiled at Touya, he was proud of his son and how strong he grew up

"_Now we just have to wait until this solitude fades away…I'll be here…my son" _


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – FOREVER YOU**

"Good afternoon" – said some sort of angel with red hair and butterflies wings

"Good afternoon Moon's blame" – a black puma now

"Please come in, follow us…this way…"

"We were waiting for you…"

Touya went through the large door and crossed a long corridor, dark place. There was a boy sat on an old red chair. A big window behind him and a great full moon in the sky above.

"Moon's blame, you are the one chose by Yue, Guardian of the Moon, to carry his love and his life. I've been looking you two for these years and, believe me, hu hu hu, I was surprised with Yukito's attitude when he saw your injures."

Touya had a flash. He saw the day that he was hit by a car, there was a boy on the other side.

"You! It was you! You caused that accident! Why?"

"You will soon discover. Let's say that I helped you out."

"Why? Why did you come back? What do you want? Where's Yue?"

"Shhhhhh… why do you dislike me? All I want is Yue to be happy…but to that you have to be accepted by his old master, me, his creator, and pass on MY JUDGEMENT!"

"Just let me be with him! Where is he?"

"Wait little boy, there is no hurry…first of all some words to you…I…I was a bad mage to Yue. I created him to be with me. To belong to me, always. I loved him, indeed, but not the way he wanted me to love, so I caused him pain and wounded him forever, he gave me his heart, his body and his soul but I couldn't give him mine. Yue's love is pure and true and I just couldn't accept it, so I left him alone until the day that Yue finds someone to love him…"

"You…"

"Now…come…my beloved creature…"

An angel appeared tied up with silk white chain, like a prisoner. Touya ran to him but there was some kind of shield that stopped him.

"Clow, stop that! Let me go! Please…" - cried the angel

"Touya-kun…you are the chosen one…Yue is now under my powers and those chains around him are sucking his powers out from him, so you have to be quick if you don't want him to fade away."

"Clow! Don't do it! Why? Why are you doing this to me?" – the angel was getting tired

"Why? He he he…because I love you…"

"Clow…s…top…"

"Yue" – Clow passed the shield and cupped Yue's chin with his hands, giving a light kiss on the guardian's mouth

"Yue…you were everything I've always wanted in my life, but I couldn't give to you all the love you gave to me. I hurt you a lot and now I want to make things right. The Clow you used to know is dead and I'm here to do what he passed to my heritage."

The angel was crying hard now with his head on the Mage's hand. Suddenly he started to shine and vanish.

"Clow! He's getting tired! Tell me, if I have to be judged, make it quick! What do I have to do?"

"Answer a question…"

"Is that simple?"

"Yes…if you answer right, everything will be gone and Yue will forget all the bad memories that hurted him forever, and I will give them what Yue and Yukito want the most: I will junction their minds so they can know about each other's feelings, actions, even memories"

"Sakura can't do that?"

"No, I created Yue and his false form Yukito. I separated their minds for a reason and only I can put them together again"

"Is that Yue's wish, Clow?" – asked Ruby Moon

"Yes…"

"So, ask the question!" – said Touya very nervous

"The question is: Would you die for Yue's happiness?"

Without even a blink Touya said

"Of course I would! Always! Everything to make him happy!"

"Then… prove it…" - he said giving Touya a dagger


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE – INSIDE YOU AND ALL AROUND YOU**

"No! Clow stop that! To-ya don't…no! Don't do it, no! To-ya… clow…why…are…" - the angel passed out

"Come on Touya…weren't you so sure about your answer? Come on, prove me…" - said Eriol with an eager face

"I will, just answer something to me before I do it"

"What?"

'"Would YOU die for him?"

"I would, actually, I DID"

"Then we are the same, the difference is that when the night comes, it's my name that he calls out and I'm the one by his side… Yue, I love you, always"

Touya came down on his knees, caught the dagger in his both hands, closed his eyes and stabbed him in the heart. The dagger, when entered Touya's body, vanished and turned into Sakura flowers. And there was anything else. Touya opened his eyes and he was in the middle of a white place full of energy and light. He was naked and flying. He looked around and saw two men, one with a long silver hair and the other with amber eyes and short grey hair. Both of them naked too. Shining light again and the two bodies became only one, like a fusion and there was Yue again. Their bodies floated close to each other. Yue opened his eyes and saw Touya's, he smiled and touched his face, kissing him. When that happened, a pair of wings spread through Touya's back and Yue's too.

"You, Kinomoto Touya, have passed on my judgment…I will no longer bother you…"

Their wings closed like an embrace. When they woke up, they were at Touya's room, still hugging each other. Yue was crying, but a happy cry.

"I… I don't know what to say… I –"

"Shhhhhh…quiet… don't say anything, I already know…"

Yue lay down on the bed allowing Touya to be comfortable on top of him. Touya started kissing Yue calmly, licking his lips, entering his hot tongue inside his mouth, then the neck and finally his red and hard nipples, taking from Yue some pleasured screams. He licked and sucked every nipple with all love. He kissed his belly and inside his legs until he stares at Yue's hard length. He stated kissing the tip making Yue cry for more, in no time it was totally inside Touya's mouth. He played fully with his tongue along the hot flesh

"To-ya…please…I"

Touya got on top of Yue spreading his legs apart and stretching him; using his cum as lubricant as he put one finger inside Yue's spot while kissing him, another finger, and three fingers now, just to prepare Yue for the next step. Kissing Yue, Touya lubricated his erection and introduced totally, finding that hidden spot inside Yue. The letter cried a little feeling pleasure and happiness like never before

"To-ya… I love you…"

"Me too Yue, always…nothing will be between us anymore…I…love…you…"

"Yukito is happy, he is smiling now…"

"Is…he…?" ( _so Clow was right_ )

"TO- YAAAAAAAAAA…………"


	14. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

20 years passed. Sakura is now a teacher and Syaoran, her husband, is a great lawyer. They have two lovely girls, Chikara and Yume. Fujitaka is an old grandfather and still a teacher, he avoided his retirement because he just loves teaching. Tomoyo married Tonma, a friend from school and they had a boy named Yotaro. Eriol is now the best friend of Kinomoto's Family. He married Mizuki sensei and they are very happy. Yukito and Touya married and are living together in Kyoto now. Yukito is a famous judge and Touya e very good doctor. They adopted a child seven years ago, a boy named Yuri, ten years old. Everything was fine, until that day…

"Papa!" – said Yuri

"What honey?" – said Yukito with and the love in the world as he prepared the diner

"I found a red book. It seems strange, there is nothing on the cover! It reads… THE…CLOW…"

And the wind covered the room…

THE END? –

Thank you for reading until here….. Really thanks, I hope you liked it…

Till the next one, if you have something to comment about the fan fiction or about me, or if you just want to talk and get to know me, my mail thank ya…


End file.
